Uzumaki turned Inuzuka
by hisean13
Summary: Sorry if this is a crappy summary. Hiruzen Sarutobi promised to protect naruto even if that means giving him to the clan of dogs. How will Naruto's world change. AU slightly smarter and stronger naruto. Naruhina
1. Chapter 1

I do not own naruto if I did I would make Naruto notice Hinata for fucks sake!

This is the redux of Uzumaki turned inuzuka with a hopefully better written beginning chapter.

* * *

The world slowed down to halt for Hiruzen Sarutobi when he saw the gruesome scene in front of him. Minato Namikaze and his secret wife Kushina Uzumaki were stabbed by the Kyubi's claw and Shinigami sealing the Kyubi with the souls of Minato and Kushina. He looked in horror as he was blocked by a barrier created by Kushina to prevent any interference by outsiders. Kyubi began to recede into the seal that appeared on naruto's stomach causing the child to cry and wail for comfort. Shinigami leaves the tragic scene taking the essence of the lovers souls with him. Hiruzen walks to the crying infant and holds him. soothing the child and promising the infant that he would protect him.

(4 years later)

Hiruzen sighed. He has failed to keep his promise made to Naruto. He was keeping tracking naruto in order for anbu to get naruto without him running in fear. Naruto suffers from severe shyness and self esteem. It's due to the mistreatment of the villagers and their blind judgements by poisoning the next generation. Naruto ended up in an Orphanage only to be run away after being abused physically and mentally by the caretakers and his fellow orphans.

whouto couldn't take it anymore and decided to run away. he lived in the streets for about a week before being found by a Teuchi Hiasgi¹. The man was on his way back from buying supplies to make his simple but delicious ramen when he saw Naruto going through the trash looking for a morsel of food. Teuchi proceeded to talk and convince Naruto to follow him to his small but homey restaurant. Naruto initially tried to run away; he was caught by Teuchi and looked right into his eyes. Naruto sensed no deception or ill intent towards him only genuine worry and concern from the kindly old man. The pair entered the small restaurant; Naruto got his first whiff of the legendary Beef Ramen. he was offered a bowl by Teuchi as his reward for keeping an old man company. Naruto cautiously took a bite of the noodles and felt the broth in his belly. he proceeded to eat at a faster rate that soon transitioned into Naruto licking the bowl and asking for more. Teuchi only smiled and told naruto to eat at slower pace to truly embrace the taste and the warmth of the broth with the noodles melding together into a perfect combination. Teuchi then handed Naruto another bowl. Naruto decided to take his advice and take it slow. It was at that moment where Naruto truly tasted the ramen for what it is; a perfect combination of love, warmth, and happiness. Naruto then did something he hasn't done since he was a baby. He smiled. Teuchi gave Naruto a big grin and laughed. The joy exuded from the child was great and calming. it's sad that such a child was on the streets being abused and hunted down by ignorant morons. An anbu agent then entered the small booth. "Ah, Hound-san! " Naruto excitedly exclaimed. He ran up to the ninja and hugged him. Hound was surprised especially after the last time he saw the child.

*Flashback*

Little Naruto Uzumaki was 3 years old at the time. he was finally adopted by a seemingly nice family but little Naruto's trust and perspective of people would drastically change due to this events. Naruto was brought to an abandoned warehouse and was left for dead in a fire started within the warehouse. Hound was looking for naruto as it was his turn to watch the child since the attempted assassination with his first foster family². Hound went to the home of Naruto's current foster family. He didn't find the family but instead he heard the plan to finally the Kyubi incarnate to die from an ex-shinobi. Hound quickly found hin and hastily found the warehouse. he swiftly went through hand seals. Water release: Leviathan's tears! A chakra cloud was created from the hound's mask mouth and quickly douses the fire. Hound now enters the warehouse and found Naruto shivering in a blood splattered corner looking at his hand or more like his nails grow and retract back to the intended length. Hound was surprised by the amount of gore and detached body parts but decided to put the boy in a genjustsu and depart for the hospital.

*End Flashback*

The boy from then had seemed to completely changed after that encounter. "Naruto where have you been? all the anbu have been looking for you all week!" Hound lightly scolded. " I was hiding and training with my power." Naruto replied happily. he was about to demonstrate but interrupted by Hound saying that Hokage-sama(or Jiji in Naruto's case) will want to know that Naruto has been found. Naruto agreed because he had something to tell Jiji about something inside of him. Naruto knew about the fox inside of him but that was because of the villagers calling him demon spawn or fox trash. Naruto had to piece things together by going to a kind old woman who owned a bookstore which also had a village history book which had been updated only due to the number of deaths. Naruto knew how to read and write at his age because he was in a village full of uncooperative assholes who don't the difference between a jail for a huge chakra fox and being said fox. Basically all of the real ninja (civilian ninjas not included) knew this especially ones who scrolls. Naruto has tried to contact the fox but no luck. Naruto wanted to know why the fox attacked the village but the fox rather block out it's jailor's attempts to gain contact then give the child closure. "Naruto? Why did you stop walking?" Hound curiously asked. "Oh sorry Hound-san. I was just thinking about what will happen in the office with Jiji" Naruto stated quietly. "Ah don't worry Naruto; you have the strongest ninja in the village by your side!" Hound proudly proclaimed. "Really?! Who is it?" Naruto asked excitedly. Hound sweat dropped and just kept walking while sulking about Naruto not giving him his well deserved praise.

* * *

Yeah, some things never change. I hope you guys like this chapter of the reinstated and remade Uzumaki turned Inuzuka. Review your thoughts and suggestions about the story.

1= I really don't know if he does have a last name. So I made one up that has no meaning

2=This is a one of those very traumatizing events in Naruto's life since he lasted about a year in there until ninja busted that shit up.

Next Chapter: A new family?!


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If u did rock Lee and Guy wouldn't be creepy eyebrow guys.

Last time: The council members have been gathered to discuss the fate of Naruto. Sarutobi has to find a good home for him.

The members are waiting for Hiruzen to arrive but the collective thoughts in the room were on what the hell happened to the 9 tails. the ninja members knew the demon didn't flee especially after seeing the full damage that the assault did. the citizen members were more concerned on restricting the uchiha as they believed that another uchiha brought the nine tails to the village but the speculative thoughts were stopped as they saw their reinstated kage walk into the room.

"Hokage-sama, why have you called us here when we should be dealing with reconstructing the village?" asked Shikaku. the other members nodded in agreement as they were wondering the same. " It is about the demon fox that has attacked us." hiruzen stated. "So, you'll be telling us about what really happened to the fox, Minato, and Kushina?" Danzo bluntly asked. Hiruzen nodded and proceed to tell the tragic tale. when he finished telling the tale there were mix of reactions and thoughts. Chouza, Tsume, and Homers were visibly saddened by the tale. Hiashi wasn't as troubled visibly but hyugas are masters of concealing their feelings. Danzō and Fugaku wanted to kill Naruto but Danzō decided on wanting to adopt naruto to mold him to the perfect weapon. Fugaku wanted to kill naruto because of the fox and the slanderous rumours circulating the village about the uchiha and their loyalty to the village. " so what are we gonna do with him?" inochi asked truly concerned with the infant's fate." Well I'm asking if one of the clan leaders would like to adopt naruto." replied Hiruzen. the room fell to a silence as everyone was thinking about what their leader has just told them. "Why are you asking the clan leaders? why are you even considering letting that thing live?!" koharu questioned angrily. hiruzen was shocked that his old friend would have such a reaction to the gesture but he won't be discouraged by this surprise."this thing as you called him is Minato and Kushina's child and I would rather die than betray them just appease your ridiculous fears." Hiruzen angrily retorted. Danzō saw this and tried to take advantage of the situation. "what about you allow me to adopt the child?" Danzō asked. "No, you would just turn naruto into one of your mindless minions." Hiruzen retorted with venom in his voice. it was a well known fact that Danzō and Hiruzen never meet eye to eye after hiruzen was chosen to be the hokage. " I want naruto to live around ninja; he'll need all the experience and advice in order to able to handle the enemies that will go after him due to him being Minato's child." hiruzen stated. the overall thought in the room was to give the duty of taking care of naruto to either Chouza, Shikaku, or Tsume. The Akimichi aren't necessarily the most energized when it comes to training but are a very close family. the inuzuka clan traditions can be easily learned and their jutsu is easy to master and is one of the more secure and protective clans. Tsume suddenly spoke " I volunteer to adopt baby naruto since my clan has the least difficult of jutsu excluding any of our kinjutsu or Secret jutsu." "Anyone opposed to this?" hiruzen one opposed to avoid the wrath of hiruzen. "Well then you can get young naruto tomorrow " hiruzen gladly said.

Next chapter: either a time skip to the first day of the academy or the early days of naruto.

Plus I would love to get some reviews for some constructive criticism and some help because I pretty new to fanfiction in terms of writing because I have another account just for reading. so pm me if you wanna help. also please the spread the word around about this fic.

Ja ne


End file.
